WITCH Saga: El Oscuro
by kellyHyuga
Summary: Un poderoso enemigo con ansias de poder aparece ante las guardianas y ellas no tienen mas opcion que hacerle frente, sin embargo este nuevo enemigo resulto ser mas poderoso de lo que ellas pudieran esperar, y en medio de la lucha algo sale terriblemente mal tanto para las guardianas como para su agresor, ante esta situación ¿cual sera el destino de cada uno de los mundos?


**Capitulo 1: El principio del fin.**

En Kandrakar Centro del universo, donde el tiempo y espacio no existe se vive en estos momentos una gran tensión, los  
sabios de dimensiones infinitas estaban congregados observando atónitos desde su observatorio una aguerrida lucha, una  
lucha que de ser perdida pondría en grave peligro la integridad de todos los mundos.  
- Esto es malo.- comento Tibor.- La lucha esta demasiado cerrada.  
- ¿Como es que no pudimos verlo a tiempo? ¿Como pudo burlarse de nosotros?.- hablo otro con el mismo dejo de temor.  
- Las guardianas nunca han enfrentado algo asi ¿Sera que ellas?...  
- NO!  
Interrumpió la omnipotente Oráculo que observaba seriamente el transcurso de la contienda.  
- Debemos tener fe en las guardianas.  
Luego de esas palabras los murmullos cesaron y continuaron observando.  
- Chicas, Hay Lin regresen a salvo por favor.- suplico Yan Lin para sus adentros.

Mientras en el jardin de Kandrakar...  
- Tierra!  
Al pronunciar esa palabra magicamente pedazos de roca levitaron, la dueña del elemento dirigio las rocas hacia su enemigo,  
estas pedradas se estrellaron violentamente contra una coraza del mismo elemento.  
- Fuego!  
Invocado este elemento, una columna de fuego abrazo la barrera de tierra, tan fuerte fue el ataque que la tierra se  
endurecio y desquebrajo, pero no habia nadie alli.  
- ¿A donde se fue?  
En respuesta un fiero ataque de fuego negro se diriga rapidamente hacia la guardiana del fuego.  
- Agua!  
Fue la pronta intervencion de la reina del agua la que evito que ese golpe diera en el blanco.  
- Gracias Irma no lo vi venir.  
- Cielos ¿Que harias sin mi?.- bromeo Irma a pesar de la delicada situacion.  
Su agresor iba lanzar una nueva ofensiva cuando fue golpeado y mandado lejos por un fuerte torbellino, inmediatamente se  
le unio un rayo color fuccia, esta union hizo que el enemigo se detuviera un poco.  
- Este tipo es un hueso duro de roer.- se quejo Hay Lin  
- No hay que arrojar la toalla.- exclamo la lider.  
Incapaz de darse por vencido el enemigo se reincorporo y extendiendo sus brazos y una enorme onda expansiva invadio el  
lugar arrazando todo a su alrededor. En medio de esa destruccion salio un sujeto alto de piel morena, tenia un ligero  
bigote fino color negro, su sonrisa parecia una cruel burla y sus ojos expresaban mucha maldad, vestia con turbante y un  
largo traje negro, usaba un baston y en la punta tenia una joya purpura oscura y un voluminoso anillo en su mano izquierda  
ambos objetos emitia energia maligna.  
- JAJAJAAJA... ¿son estas las grandiosas guardianas del velo?.- se burlo.- Marduk ha ganado la batalla, después se paseo  
triunfante por toda la destruccion que el mismo habia provocado y despues se dirigio a donde yacia Hay Lin tirada.  
- Veamos... eliminemos a la mas joven primero.- apunto su bastón en dirección a ella, estaba apunto de dar el golpe  
definitivo cuando un rayo color fucsia golpeo directamente la gema negra del bastón logrando agrietarlo, el hechicero echo  
una mirada furiosa en donde el ataque se origino y vio a Will que a duras penas se sostenía en pie.  
- Admiro tu valentía para ser tan joven pero estas cansada y herida solo prolongas lo inevitable.  
- Tu energia se agota al igual que la nuestra no creas que no lo se.  
- Denle un premio a la muchacha.  
Will empezó una lucha solitaria contra su enemigo, haciendo un fuego cruzado de poderes mágicos, pero la guardiana estaba  
exhausta y poco a poco los papeles cambiaron a favor del enemigo, al final Will no hacia otra cosa que escapar, hasta que  
una enorme bola de fuego paso en frente del mago, el miro en dirección al ataque y era Taranee y sus otras amigas  
empezaban a reincorporarse.  
Will sonrió aliviada y se unió a sus otras amigas, respiro profundo y después se lleno de valor y ordeno:  
- GUARDIANAS TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!  
Sus compañeras asintieron y vociferaron su respectivo elemento para formar un solo ataque  
- ¡AGUA!  
- ¡TIERRA!  
- ¡FUEGO!  
- ¡AIRE!  
Marduk sonrió burlón ante la actitud valerosa de sus oponentes y con la magia de su bastón respondió a la ofensiva;  
las cinco chicas y el hechicero forcejearon ferozmente para ganar la batalla, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero  
debido a la prolongación de la lucha ambos bandos estaban al borde del agotamiento; harto y desesperado Marduk unió la  
fuerza de sus dos objetos mágicos para ganar fuerza, sin embargo no reparo que la joya del bastón se desquebrajaba mas y  
mas hasta que la tensión y el forcejeo terminaron por romper el objeto en mil pedazos, formando inmediatamente una  
explosión intensa nunca antes vista que arraso con todo y con todos.

**Esta caricatura me gusto mucho cuando la vi, fue una de las pocas que contradecían mis gustos habituales porque la neta a mi no me gusta lo fresa, ni las cosas demasiado dulce pero esta a pesar de ser hadas magas o como quieran llamarles no empalagaban y tenían a pesar de todo un buen manejo de acción, después me entere que había un cómic de procedencia Italiana, lo leí y me gusto ya que tiene mas seriedad en cuanto a la trama, eso si tiene discrepancias bastante marcadas en las que destaco lo de Caleb.**  
**Por tal razón me voy a agarrar mas del cómic que de la serie, cronológicamente sera después de la saga 7 el nuevo poder porque sinceramente hasta allí me gusto ya las otras no mucho me llegaron, si hay unas buenas pero a mi criterio las que si son excelentes son de la 7 para abajo (6,5,4, etc.)**

**Espero Disfruten leer la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla, también espero no perturbarlos debido a la naturaleza ligth (suave) de la historia, espero no sientan agresivo el progreso de la historia aveces puedo ser medio violenta para escribir, así soy yo, pero no se preocupen no se va poner así como el de Star Fox va ser mínimo.**

**Por ultimo no busquen esta historia en donde tengo la de Star Fox, porque no la encontraran, esta es inedia de aca.**


End file.
